


Can I Have This Dance?

by Pastelrogue



Series: The Farmer and her Doctor [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, More Fluff, clover isn't a people person, harvey is awkward, marnie knows exactly what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelrogue/pseuds/Pastelrogue
Summary: Five Years, Five Dances.A glimpse into Clover and Harvey's relationship and how it changed over time.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I expected, I just couldn't get the dialogue right. But it's here, and there will be more to come!

Clover felt horribly aware that she was stood on her own. She'd been so preoccupied with the farm she hadn't made much note of the flyer Mayor Lewis had left in her post box. While the forest looked wonderful with it's bunting, flowers and the amazing buffet, Clover couldn't seem to enjoy herself.

 

The girls were all dressed in beautiful white dresses, their hair adorned with fresh blossoms from the trees that overlooked the quiet pasture. Penny and Maru were fixing each others flower crowns while Haley practised her steps. Abigail looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else, no thanks to the teasing comments Sebastian and Sam were making. The younger men of the town looked just as swish. They each had a suit, even Shane seemed to have made an effort to clean up for today. Clover had been surprised to see Harvey suited up, she had thought he might not get involved with these sorts of things given his position in the community. She'd spent a good amount of time watching him through her lashes as she tried to look busy with her plate or food. He seemed hyperaware of himself, occasionally blushing in the sweetest way when someone complimented him. Maru had gone over to chat to him, her manner easy and relaxed. That seemed to help his nerves. Clover didn't realise she'd been holding her breath until she saw how Harvey's shoulders relaxed and he shared a small smile. 

 

_Were they_...  Clover knew Maru helped at the clinic during the week but the way Harvey spoke to her seemed more fatherly than anything else. Still, it looked as though they might be sharing a dance later on. 

 

Ignoring the uncomfortable clenching in her stomach she switched her focus back to the spread before her. She wondered if next year she might be able to offer some of her produce to help contribute. She'd not been in town for very long yet but she had hopes to remain here for the foreseeable future. Clover just needed to get through the first year, if she could make it work she'd try stay on here. If not she supposed she could go back her father's place in the City until she worked out what to do with herself.

 

Marnie walked over to where Clover stood, her eyes dancing with joy, clearly enjoying the revelry of the day. 

 

"Farmer Clover! So glad you could come along, Mayor Lewis was worried you'd not have the time for the dance. It's important to remember to have fun as well isn't it? Will you be dancing today as well?"

 

Clover's smile didn't quite reach her eyes but she attempted to match Marnie's levels of enthusiasm.

 

"Not this year I think. I've got two left feet anyway, I don't think I'd be a good dancer. I'd rather just sit back and watch."

 

"Oh but it's so sweet and romantic! Perhaps next year you'll join in the dancing? Give it time and I'm sure you'll have a few admirers by then!" Marnie winked salaciously, Clover's jaw dropping in surprise as Marnie sashayed over to Mayor Lewis, the two quickly speaking quietly between themselves as they watched the day's festivities unfold.

 

Feeling self-conscious Clover made her way over to the buffet, making awkward smalltalk with Gus before she noticed Harvey was approaching her, his hands tugging at his suit sleeve.

 

"Clover! I wasn't expecting you to come by today. It's lovely you could come of course. I don't mean to suggest we're not happy to have you. Quite the opposite actually."

 

"Oh no, don't worry. I mean I can't spend my whole life just working can I, and it's nice to see actual community spirit. Back in the city I'm not sure I even knew who my neighbours were."

 

"Heavens, I'm not sure I could go back to that. There's something nicely intimate about how things are here." Harvey seemed to trail off at the end of his sentence, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "So ah, you won't be dancing today?"

 

Clover looked down at her muddy and grass stained jeans and shrugged. "I wasn't actually aware there was going to be a dance. It looks like everyone's already paired up already though. So..."

 

A look of confusion passed over Harvey's face. "Did no one ask you to dance? i could have sworn... oh, I admit I thought someone would have."

 

Clover smiled gently at Harvey's flustered expression, he was clearly unsure of where to take the conversation without digging himself into a hole. "Don't worry, I've been a bit caught up with the farm so I've not really had a chance to get to know people. Maybe next year I'll join in the dancing."

 

Harvey nodded gently, reaching out to squeeze Clover's shoulder. It wasn't clear who was more surprised by the act, but Clover felt a small pang of loss once Harvey snatched his hand back. 

 

"Well, I think the dance is starting soon. I best go find Maru. But I'll talk to you later perhaps?"

 

"Perhaps.'

 

Nodding Harvey smiled softly and walked over to the area that had been cordoned off for the dance. As the music started Clover walked over to a spot where she could easily see Harvey, his gaze bashful over Maru's shoulder as he danced. 

 

Clover returned his smiles, hoping that next year she'd still be living in Pelican Town, dancing in the arms of the doctor with flowers in her hair.

 


End file.
